Zur gleichen Zeit begab es sich
by Chacharlaya
Summary: Die Geschichte habe ich für den FFWettbewerb im deutschen AnneForum geschrieben eine Art MiniPrequel zu Anne of Green Gables spielt genau bevor Anne nach nach PEI kommt. German, translation in progress : R&R please!


Zur gleichen Zeit begab es sich...

Es war ein regnerischer Tag, so trüb und klamm, dass man das Gefühl hatte, nirgends auf der Welt könnte zur gleichen Zeit die Sonne scheinen.

Ein dünner Rotschopf rannte über den leeren Innenhof des Waisenhauses. Die Stiefelnägel klackten schnell über den steinigen Boden und das Wasser aus dem Himmel und aus den Pfützen machte große dunkle Flecken auf das waschgraue, viel zu kurze Schürzenkleid des Mädchens.

"Anne Shirley!" Der tadelnde Ruf kam von einer Frau mit ausgemergeltem Gesicht. Sie hatte ärgerlich von ihrer Flickarbeit aufgeschaut, als die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde und das magere rothaarige Mädchen zusammen mit einem Schwung feuchter Luft ins Zimmer polterte.

"Wo kommst Du jetzt her! Du hättest schon vor 15 Minuten hier sein sollen. Alle anderen waren pünktlich. Glaubst du denn, die anderen möchten auch Deine Arbeit noch erledigen? Setz' dich jetzt und fang an."

"Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Mason. Ich habe ganz die Zeit vergessen, ich war im Hühnerstall und da habe ich..."

"Sei still jetzt, du geschwätziges Ding, das interessiert niemanden. Du hast von gestern noch reichlich Strümpfe zum Stopfen übrig. Du wirst heute auch länger bleiben und die Arbeit nachholen, die du durch dein Zuspätkommen jetzt noch nicht erledigt hast."

Anne zog den Kopf ein und ging auf einen freien Stuhl an der Wand zu. Dort zog sie unter dem Stuhl einen Korb mit löchrigen Strümpfen hervor und fädelte resigniert einen ersten Faden in die Nadel ein.

"Ausgerechnet Strümpfestopfen...", dachte Anne, während ihre Nadel flink, aber nicht unbedingt sorgfältig, das Loch im ersten Strumpf verschloss. "Gibt es denn etwas unromantischeres, als Strümpfestopfen? Wenn wir schon unbedingt Näharbeiten erledigen müssen, dann sollten wir viel besser die Kleider einer wunderschönen Prinzessin nähen. Wie gerne würde ich das Hochzeitskleid für eine große, dunkelhaarige Königstochter mit tausenden von rosa Perlen besticken. Und wenn ich dabei blutige Finger bekommen sollte... oder noch besser wäre es, wenn ich ganz alleine in dunkler Nacht die Bettlaken eines kranken Priesters säumen würde, von dem nur ich weiß, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein adliger Sprößling ist. Und während ich ihn gesund pflege wird er sich in mich verlieben... und mit seinen strahlenden, blauen Augen wird er mich dann ansehen, an dem Tag, an dem der Arzt ihm gesagt hat, dass er die Krise überwunden hat, und er wird zu mir sagen..."

"Anne?" Miss Mason stand vor Annes Stuhl und blickte auf sie herab. Der Raum war inzwischen leer geworden, ohne dass Anne es bemerkt hatte. "Du träumst wohl schon wieder. Wenigstens kannst du dabei gleichzeitig etwas nützliches tun, wenn du nur willst. Es ist gut jetzt, Du kannst gehen. Lauf, lauf gleich gibt es Essen! Aber dass mir das nicht nochmal vorkommt, hörst Du!" sagte sie mit müder Stimme.

Anne räumte ihre Flickarbeit wieder in den Korb und beeilte sich, noch vor dem Essen in den Waschraum zu kommen.

Das Essen verdiente den Namen eigentlich nicht. Heute war Samstag. Samstags gab es immer die Reste aus der letzten Woche, meistens in einer trüben, grauen Suppe, und dazu noch ein bisschen trockenes Brot.

Nach dem Essen musste Anne, wie alle anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafraum, in der Küche helfen, die Schüsseln und Töpfe einsammeln und spülen.

Obwohl Anne schon in der Küche die Augen vor Erschöpfung beinahe zugefallen waren, konnte sie doch in der Nacht nicht schlafen. Nach einem kurzen und seltsamen Traum wachte sie wieder auf und da ihr der Magen vor Hunger so knurrte, konnte sie nicht mehr einschlafen. Das passierte Anne oft, anfangs hatte sie nachts im Waisenhaus Angst gehabt. Alles war so dunkel, die alten Vorhänge an den Fenstern warfen unheimliche Schatten im ganzen Schlafraum und der Wind, der draußen durch den Hof blies machte beängstigende Geräusche.

Inzwischen hatte Anne sich daran gewöhnt, oft lag sie nachts wach, während die anderen Kinder in ihren Betten schliefen und gleichmäßig atmeten.

Leise schob Anne ihre dünne Decke im Bett auf und setzte ihre bloßen Füße auf den groben Holzboden des Schlafraums. Langsam, um in der Dunkelheit nicht gegen ein anderes Bett zu stoßen schlich sie sich aus dem Zimmer.

Durch das Fenster im Waschraum drang ein bisschen Mondlicht. Anne kauerte sich auf dem Fensterbrett zusammen und blickte auf die verzerrte Spiegelung ihres Gesichts im Fenster.

"Oh Katie", flüsterte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu, "wenn ich doch nur ein gemütliches Zuhause hätte...Ein Bett, aus dem ich mich nicht jede Nacht davonschleichen würde, weil es so kalt und ungemütlich ist. Katie, ich glaube, wenn man sich abends, nach einem warmen Essen - das keine Restesuppe ist - mit der Familie um den warmen Ofen setzt... in so einem Haus könnte ein Bett gar nicht so ungemütlich sein."

Anne saß noch einige Zeit in ihrem dünnen kurzen Nachthemdchen am Fenster und blickte hinaus in den mondbeschienenen Innenhof. In Gedanken war sie weit, weit fort. Irgendwann wurde sie schläfrig und sie ging zurück in ihr kleines, hartes Bett, wo sie schließlich einschlief.

Marilla schürte den Ofen in der Küche von Green Gables noch ein letztes Mal nach. An einem so ungemütlichen Tag wie heute, konnte sogar die sonst so überaus sparsame Marilla dazu bewegt werden, noch ein weiteres Stück Holz für's Feuer zu opfern. Sie setzte sich langsam an den Küchentisch und kam sich in ihren mühsamen Bewegungen und mit ihren schmerzenden Beinen sehr alt vor.

Matthew betrat die Küche, die noch ein wenig nach dem Kuchen duftete, den Marilla am nachmittag für ein Kirchentreffen morgen gebacken hatte. Er setze sich erschöpft von seinem Tagwerk an den Tisch.

"Bitte", sagte Marilla mit resignierter Stimme und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der fast als ein gütiges Lächeln durchgehen konnte, "rauch deine Pfeife heute abend nur in der Küche. Bei dem Wetter möchte man ja wirklich niemanden nach draußen scheuchen. Ich werde auch schon bald nach oben gehen."

Matthew steckte sich langsam seine Pfeife an und blickte etwas besorgt zu Marilla.

"Hast Du wieder Schmerzen in den Augen?", fragte er sie vorsichtig. Marilla sprach nicht gerne über so unvernünftige Dinge wie Schmerzen, die ihr zu schaffen machten.

"Ja, ein wenig. Der Kopf tut mir weh, ich glaube, ich sollte einfach ins Bett gehen, dann wird es schon wieder." Marilla stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch und stand auf.

"Gute Nacht Matthew", sagte sie.

"Gute Nacht Marilla", entgegnete er in der gleichen Art und Weise, wie die beiden es schon seit Jahrzenten jeden Abend taten.

Die Dämmerung war kaum über die Baumwipfel gekrochen, als Miss Mason mit der großen lauten Glocke die Mädchen aus dem Schlaf riss.

"Aufgestanden! Aufgestanden!", rief sie mit strenger Stimme.

Anne und die anderen krochen aus den Betten und hasteten in den Waschraum um sich vor dem Kirchenbesuch schnell ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Anschließend marschierten alle Kinder aus dem Waisenhaus gemeinsam in die kalte Kirche ein paar Straßen weiter.

Anne saß zitternd auf der harten Kirchenbank. Sie versuchte angestrengt, sich vorzustelllen, sie säße auf einer sonnigen Sommerwiese, aber in der Kirche war es zu kalt und zu laut um sich lange auf Tagträume konzentrieren zu können.

Später saßen die Kinder zusammengesunken im Speiseraum. Der Sonntagmorgen war im allgemeinen nicht so unangenehm wie die anderen Morgen, denn Sonntags gab es duftenden Kakao aus einem großen heißen Bottich.

Anne schlürfte die heiße Milch genüßlich, diese Portion musste für die ganze nächste Woche reichen, denn den Luxus von heißer Milch gab es natürlich nicht oft.

Nach dem Frühstück ging es wieder zurück in die Kirche, denn jetzt mussten alle Kinder, zusammen mit den anderen Kindern aus der Stadt, die Sonntagsschule besuchen.

"Hör mal Matthew", sagte Marilla ohne sich umzudrehen, als sie hörte, wie die Küchentür geöffnet wurde. Sie stand am Herd und rührte geschäftig in einem großen, dampfenden Topf.

Matthew, der von der Veranda hereingekommen war, setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete geduldig, bis Marilla ihm erzählte, was er hören sollte.

Marilla griff nach einer Schüssel und schöpfte eine große Portion frischer Kartoffelsuppe für Matthew. Sie stellte ihm die Schüssel auf den Tisch, reichte ihm einen Löffel und etwas Brot vom morgen und setzte sich ebenfalls.

"Matthew, ich habe nochmal darüber nachgedacht, was wir besprochen haben. Wir sollten uns wirklich einen Jungen aus dem Waisenhaus holen, wenn Mrs. Spencer das Mädchen abholt, das sie adoptieren möchte. Er könnte Dir eine große Hilfe sein. Er kann hier in der Kammer hinter der Küche schlafen und mit uns zusammen essen. Es wäre kein großer Umstand."

"Mhm", machte Matthew und nickte unbeteiligt.

"Nun, dann ist es abgemacht." Marilla kannte Matthew lange genug um zu wissen, dass diese Geste alles war, was er an Zustimmung signalisieren würde. "Du kannst es morgen zu Robert Spencer sagen, dann kann er es seiner Schwester bestellen."

"Gut, dann werde ich es also Robert sagen, dass wir einen Jungen möchten."

Im Waisenhaus saß Anne nach dem Unterricht noch alleine im Klassenraum. Die anderen Kinder waren schon gegangen, die eine Stunde nach dem Unterricht war ihre einzige Freizeit am Tag. Anne hatte von der Lehrerin eine Strafarbeit aufgetragen bekommen, da sie eine Frage im Unterricht nicht beantworten konnte. Natürlich hätte sie die Antwort gewußt, ärgerte sich Anne jetzt. Aber sie hatte einfach nicht aufgepaßt, als die Lehrerin sie aufrief, in Gedanken war Anne weit weg in einem Schloß in Spanien gewesen.

Jetzt saß sie in ihrer Bank und rechnete auf ihrer Tafel die Übungen, die die Lehrerin ihr gegeben hatte.

In der Tür des Klassenraum erschien die Mrs. Cadbury, die Leiterin des Waisenhauses. Anne sprang auf und warf dabei ihre Kreide zu Boden.

"Anne Shirley", begann die Leiterin, "ich habe eine gute Nachricht für dich."

Annes Augen wurden groß und gespannt blickte sie in das zerfurchte Gesicht der Frau.

"Ich habe gerade Nachricht erhalten, dass ein älteres Geschwisterpaar ein Mädchen in deinem Alter bei sich aufnehmen möchte und ich habe beschlossen, dass du gehen sollst."

Anne stand stumm vor der Leiterin des Heims und sah sie ungläubig an.

"Na, nun schau nicht so, du musst Deine Aufgaben hier nicht mehr fertig machen. Geh jetzt und richte deine Sachen. Du wirst morgen schon um halb fünf Uhr in der Küche frühstücken und wirst dann abgeholt und zum Zug gebracht. Ich möchte, dass du dann ordentlich aussiehst."

"Entschuldigen sie," stammelte Anne. "Aber wohin soll ich denn kommen? In eine Stadt? Ist es weit weg?"

"Dass Du aber immer so viele Fragen stellen musst. Na gut. Die Cuthberts, bei denen Du wohnen wirst, haben eine Farm auf Prince Edward Island. Es wird also eine lange Reise werden. Geh jetzt und pack Deine Sachen!"

In Annes Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, als Mrs. Cadbury den Raum verlassen hatte, und wie auf Watte ging sie in den Schlafraum und begann ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten in ihre alte Reisetasche zu packen.


End file.
